Cosmic Girl
"Cosmic Girl" by'' Jamiroquai'' is featured on Just Dance 2, Just Dance 3 ''(as an Xbox 360 exclusive DLC), ''Just Dance: Best Of and Just Dance Now. Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a female. She is blonde, wears a super heroine outfit, a pink mask and a pair of light green boots with cyan lines. Cosmicgirl coach 1@2x.png|Original Cosmicgirl coach 1 big.png|Remake Background Just Dance 2 The background is a space scene, with shining stars and the earth. There is a yellow moon-like planet in foreground. There is a shiny, reflective floor where the dancer stands on. When the coach moves sometimes will appear a Pow! ''or a ''Squish! Just Dance 3 The entire background is updated, and it looks more like a comic book. The dancer now stands on the yellow planet, and rays now shoot out of the earth. Just Dance Now The entire thing is updated into HD. It highly resembles the Just Dance 2 version, but with more plants and green circular rays coming from the Earth. Gold Moves There is 1 Gold Move '''in this routine: '''Gold Move: '''Put your hands on the side of your head during the line '...When i saw her pretty face''.'' Cosmic Girl Gold Move.png|Only Gold Move Appearances in Mashups Cosmic Girl ''appears in the following Mashups: * ''Disturbia * Dynamite * Never Gonna Give You Up * Party Rock Anthem * Run the Show * Wild Wild West Captions Cosmic Girl ''appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves: * Cosmic Boogie * Cosmic Swing * Star Seeker * Telepathic Transmission * Wonder Girl Trivia *This is the only song by Jamiroquai in the series. *This is the first song where the dance theme is a superhero. The second is ''Never Gonna Give You Up on Just Dance 4, ''the third is ''Alfonso Signorini (Eroe Nazionale) on the PAL version of Just Dance 2014, ''the fourth is Best Song Ever, the fifth is Break Free from Just Dance 2015 And the sixth is Kaboom Pow from Just Dance 2016.'' * The background appears in'' Rock Lobster'' in Just Dance 4. * In the [http://jdnowweb-s.cdn.ubi.com/prod/20150325_1222/songs/CosmicGirl/assets/web/pictos-sprite.png Just Dance Now pictogram sprite], some pictograms that are Lemon Yellow instead of Light Purple can be seen. Some of them are surrounded by a white space instead of being transparent. * The coach resembles ''That's Not My Name'' in facial expressions, even though they're performed by the same person. Gallery Comsicgirl.jpg|Cosmic Girl Cosmicgirl thumb@2x.jpg|Cosmic Girl (JD3/BO) Cosmicgirl.jpg|Cosmic Girl (Remake) Cosmicgirlavatar.png|Just Dance 2014 Avatar cosmicg.png|Just Dance 2015 Avatar cosmicgirl_cover@2x.jpg Screenshot_2014-12-11-22-32-51-1.png cosmicgirlmenu.png pictos-sprite (4).png|Pictograms CosmicGirlBetaPictogram1.png|Beta Pictogram 1 CosmicGirlBetaPictogram2.png|Beta Pictogram 2 cosmic girl beta picto 3.png|Beta Pictogram 3 cosmic girl beta picto 4.png|Beta Pictogram 4 cosmic girl beta picto 5.png|Beta Pictogram 5 Videos Jamiroquai_-_Cosmic_Girl Just_Dance_2_-_Cosmic_Girl Just Dance 3 Cosmic Girl, Jamiroquai (Solo)-(DLC) 5* Just Dance Best Of Cosmic Girl by Jamiroquai Cosmic Girl - Jamiroquai Just Dance Now 1* Star Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2 Category:Just Dance 3 DLC's Category:Recycled DLCs Category:Solo Females Category:Easy Songs Category:Average Songs Category:90's Category:Songs without alternate routines Category:Pop Songs Category:Songs without Mash Up Category:Songs with the title in the background Category:R&B Songs Category:Jazz Songs Category:One-Hit Wonder Category:Improved graphics in later games Category:Female Dancers in Male Songs Category:Remade Songs Category:Songs with remakes in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:XBOX DLC Category:Beta Elements Category:Songs in Just Dance: Best Of Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015